Oh Olie, Olie It's A Wired World
Oh Olie, Olie, It's A Wired World is an episode of season 5. It is the 3rd segment of Episode 52 and is the 156th segment in the entire series. Plot Olie is exploring. Summary Lighty is on the fritz, but before Mom can call an electrician Dad and Olie set up their Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator to save the day. Only trouble is, the Rejigger isnt working properly and causes all the household items to go into random acts of craziness! Not to worry though, because it all works out in the end. Synopsis Lighty, the kitchen light, is on the fritz. But before Mom can call an electrician, Dad and Olie set up their Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator to save the day. The only trouble is that the Rejigger isn't working properly, and it causes all the household items to go into random acts of craziness! Will everything be okey dokey in the end? Who is centered in this episode? *Percy Transcript Want to know what fully happens in this episode? View the transcript here. Characters Starring * Olie * Percy/Dad * Polina/Mom * Lighty * Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator Featuring * Zowie * Spot * Billy (cameo) * Baxter (cameo) * Bonita (cameo) * Pappy (cameo) * Phoney * Coupey * Housey * Mousey/Tick Tock * Telly (cameo) * Lampy (cameo) * Vicky (cameo) * Pink and purple Furnace * Yellow-Rainbow Spot Gallery Zowie flies.jpg|Zowie files Housey is jumping.jpg|Housey is jumping Power failure.jpg|Power failure Housey flies.jpg|Housey flies Percy flies.jpg|Percy flies The drill is flying.jpg|The drill is flying The kitchen flies.jpg|The kitchen flies The furniture is flying.jpg|The furniture is flying Pappy is flying.jpg|Pappy is flying Polina flies.jpg|Polina flies Little Percy.jpg|Little Percy Square Earth.jpg|Square Earth Polina upside down.jpg|Polina upside down Yellow-Rainbow Spot.jpg|Yellow-Rainbow Spot Pink and purple Furnace.jpg|Pink-Purple Furnace Trivia * This episode's name is a parody of Cat Steven's song, "Wild World". * Teapot, Electric Kettle, and The Canisters don't wobble when everything goes into an act of craziness by floating and wobbling and bouncing. * Toasty is located on the kitchen table instead of the kitchen counter. * Here's what happens with each Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator adjustment that goes awry: ** First, when Rejigger is installed in the system, the chairs Zowie and Mom are sitting on spin and raise, making them dizzy. ** Next, after some tinkering, all of the plumbing (the kitchen tap, the bathroom sink, Tubby, and Flushy) gets activated. ** After major adjustments, a machine in The Garage glows purple with blue wavy stripes. Spot is also texture with rainbow stripes. ** Things begin going beserk and out of hand in this next half. First, the garage door constantly opens and closes. ** Next, Dad calls Mom on the phone... And Mom is upside down, on the ceiling. ** Much to the Bevel's dismay and confusion, they've been altered! Billy has Olie's body, Baxter's head is big, and Bonita's head is tall. ** The entire Planet Polie turns into a cube. ** Dad's torso shrinks. ** All gravity in Housey disappears, making everything float. Pappy comes out of nowhere as well. *** After another push, everything falls down. The gravity returned. ** The most worst one of all. Everything in Housey begins wiggling, wobbling, floating, and bouncing. All of the furniture, appliances, Olie, Zowie, Spot, Dad, and Mom, even Housey himself. ** MASSIVE SPOILERS ALERT!! Finally, after a missing bolt has been detected in the Rejigger-Rigger-Ator-Rator, Lighty finally works. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:2001 Category:Episodes in 2001 Category:O